Blurred Lines
by Sunset-leaf
Summary: The SCU Serial Crime Unit joins forces with NCIS to chase after a killer whose death count is becoming disturbingly high. The SCU are completely OC's.


This is a new fic, maybe going to be a series

This is a new fic, maybe going to be a series. All NCIS character and related items are NOT mine, never will be. However Jack, Dane, Nate, Gillian and Maven are my own OC's and belong to me. Hope you enjoy :)

Jack Scott wrapped his hands around the scolding cup to try and keep the chill from the air getting at his fingers. It was early and the winter frost was still gleaming across the grass that spread across the floor of Rock Creek Park. He could see his team in the distance, along with a couple of others in black coats emblazoned with the letters 'N.C.I.S.'. Jack smiled.

He made his way up to the group of huddling people and came into eye contact with the older, silver-haired man from NCIS.

"You must be Gibbs, I trust the Director has given you the message I asked her to pass on?"

Gibbs looked at him and growled in reply. Jack was taken aback by the sheer brilliance of the man's eyes; they shone today especially, matching the icy weather conditions of their surroundings.

"She has told me that we will be working together…"

"…under my lead," Jack finished his sentence, earning a cold stare from him. This was obviously not the kind of guy who dealt well with people interfering with his investigations. This time though, he would have to learn to deal with it. Jack's own team were the best people for the job; they had been tracking this guy for over a year now; they knew him. He had only asked the Director of NCIS to let her team assist because of the things he had heard about the team. As much as he hated to admit it, they needed a fresh set of eyes on the investigation and from what he had heard, this particular team from NCIS were good, _very good._

"This is Dane Kent, Nathaniel Barker and perhaps the best of our team, Gillian Claire," Jack said motioning to each of his agents in turn."

"And together you are…" questioned the younger man standing to the left of Gibbs.

Jack hesitated before answering, giving himself time to take the guy in, "and you must be DiNozzo. Together we make up the DC division of the SCU…Serial Crime Unit," he added at the blank looks from the group. He was used to it by now, they were a relatively new department compared to NCIS. We specialize in tracking killers, learning about them, understanding them and then hopefully, catching them."

"Tony," DiNozzo said, his lips curling. "Call me, Tony, and you're not doing too good of a job with this one are you,"

Jack smiled, "It seems so." As painful as it was to say it out loud, they were struggling on this one. They'd been tracking them for over a year now and the death count was now up to 27 including today's. From what he had heard about these guys, hopefully the death count would stop at that.

"Special Agents Ziva David and Timothy McGee," Gibbs said nodding to each of the so far, un-introduced agents. "So what have you got so far?"

"27 dead. We've been trailing him for 15 months now, and we have come close to him on two occasions, but each time he escaped without us seeing his face," Jack answered. Walking over towards the small bridge a few meters away he noticed the body, heaped up on the back of the river, just underneath the bridge. "He kills each of his victims in a different way but with each murder he leaves a clue for the next. Last time it was a drawing carved into the deceased back."

"Of what?" The female member of Gibbs team spoke for the first time.

Jack looked over to her. She was an extremely pretty Israeli woman, with dark brunette locks pushed neatly back underneath an NCIS baseball cap. He had been told about her past, as he had with all the team members, and he could see the MOSSAD in her.

"Of this," he answered looking over to the scene of the murder. "A female victim underneath a bridge, and a figure standing to the side in an NCIS outfit."

"There was an NCIS agent in the picture?" Tony said stunned, "on somebody's back!"

The man who had been introduced to the NCIS team as Nathaniel Barker stepped forwards producing a print-out of a design and showing it to Tony.

"That's disgusting," he said grimacing as he looked over the photo of a mans back, the drawing etched deeply into the skin of his back.

"He's quite an artist," Ziva said, failing to suppress the fact she was vaguely impressed by the skill of the etching.

"He is," came the reply from the Female member of Jacks team. Gillian Claire stepped forwards into the conversation. "Everything he does is done with an impressive amount of skill, a love for what he does. Every little detail is perfect."

"You sound like you admire him," Tony asked, his voice quiet.

"I do," she said simply, "He makes murder an art, whilst with each new death giving us a clue, it's a game to him."

"And to you?" Ziva questioned.

She gave Ziva a hard look.

"You'll have to excuse Gilly," the last member of Jacks team laughed, "She our Psychological analyst. Its her job to understand these people, get into their heads."

"Thank you, Dane," Gillian answered a small smile escaping onto her lips. "Yes, that is my job," she said looking over to Gibbs and his team.

"Don't mistake her," Dane added grinning, "she's the best in her field."

Jack turned to Gibbs, "Your turn."

Gibbs looked at his team. Ziva spoke first.

"She was killed by drowning, and either before or after, she was stripped and then laid on that bank."

Tony next, "So far, no trace of any evidence left behind by the killer…"

"What about the next clue, what has he left for us?" Gillian asked interrupting

"…we haven't found one…yet," Tony added gritting his teeth. Like his Boss, he hated it when other agencies tried to move in on their investigation.

"There'll be one." Jack said grimly, looking Gibbs straight in the eye. A gesture that Gibbs respected and an understanding was taken between the two men. There was a killer on the loose, and an intelligent one at that; inter-agency mis-feelings could come later, or better yet, not at all.

"Ziva, McGee, you two continue here. Tony, with me." Gibbs said starting to turn away, Tony in pursuit.

"Dane, Nate, you stay and help them, I want no stone unturned, you hear me?"

They nodded in reply and made their way over to where Ziva and McGee were already busy.

"Gillian, I want a full report on your take of the scene when I get back, I'm going with Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo."

"Of course, Jack," she said with a thin smile, "but Jack…I don't want them interfering with our investigation, we've worked to hard for them to mess it all up."

"Don't worry, Gill," he said, his voice quieter, "I know how much this investigation has effected you, NCIS are here to help, not hinder."

Gillian nodded and turned away, and instead of joining the other 4, she proceeded to make her own way around the scene.

Jack breathed in deeply. He hated to see Gillian like that, he admired her greatly and understood her protectiveness of the case. If he had involved NCIS for anyone's benefit it was her, she'd been living in this particular killer's head for 15 months now. Even if it wasn't noticeable, that must have had its toll.

Jack took one last glance at Gillian who was now walking over the bridge and looking down at the body, and followed after Gibbs and Tony.


End file.
